


KO

by mrsupertomato



Series: 清水喜剧ABO [3]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>弃权声明：我不拥有任何人</p>
    </blockquote>





	KO

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人

　　不知什么时候，Mark曾经说过，在他眼里，Eduardo是个十足的反派。这番言论一次又一次的让周遭的无辜围观群众暗搓搓的的翻白眼加撇嘴。  
　　“Eduardo真是个混蛋！他连一秒钟都消停不下来！居然发来这么趾高气扬的邮件，而且还不是他亲自发的，我完全可以从这些遣词造句中发现的蛛丝马迹判定这封邮件是他那个什么都不会做的小秘书发的，那个长的像个苏门答腊岛上眼镜猴的狗腿子！”Mark啪的合上电脑，暴躁的和自己嘟囔着，他抓起他帽衫上的带子开始发神经似的咬上了，好像那东西能让他消消气儿似的，不过看起来他自己并没有意识到这件事。他把笔记本的电源线恶狠狠的从插座上拔下来，把它连带着电脑一股脑儿的丢进了他的背包里，又从抽屉里掏出了手机和钱包扔了进去。他现在就好像被一颗石子儿打破了平静的水面一样，但是不同于那小小的颤抖，Mark的反应如同海啸一般剧烈。他似乎能用这海啸引出的巨浪开路，让他所到之处周身三尺都没有人类敢稍稍停留。  
　　也许除了被手持山寨版摩西权杖——可伸缩抓捕器——的Dustin。他装模作样的说：“神爱世人。”  
　　“关我屁事儿。”Mark用他那如同一滩死水般的眼睛面无表情的越过Dustin注视着电梯的方向回答他。作为一个老板，他看起来并不关心奴隶...不，是员工们的死活，也并没有要和他们浪费时间的意思，即使当其中的几位工头是他的老友，他也固执的坚持着自己的原则。语言上的暴力指数更是从未有过减退迹象，“滚开。”  
　　但是这些并不能让英勇无畏的Dustin退缩，他用他的“权杖”抓住Mark，试图对抗这个目前在他眼里扮演着可恶的“埃及佬”的家伙。“为他想想，你现在看起来像是要去揍他一顿似的，Mark，没有人会这么去...”  
　　Mark的视线从电梯那转了过来，他盯着Dustin等着下文。  
　　机智如Dustin，选择发邮件给公关部门的主管Hughes先生，但是铃声却从茶水间里传了出来。Dustin低头一看，恨不得跑上天台跳下去。他选择错了收件人，而那个人似乎是最会在此刻捣乱的家伙——Sean Parker。不要问他问什么“S”开头的Sean会与“C”开头的Chris离得那么近，只有一种情况才会有人把这种家伙放在联系人首位。  
　　“什么叫...‘救救我’？你被异形追杀呢吗？”Sean一手端着他的大杯热牛奶，一手拿着手机看，他向着Dustin平时应该在的位置喊，结果没有得到回应后发现周遭鸦雀无声，才抬眼顺着众人一致面向的方向看去，发现了被“毒蛇”盯住的“仓鼠”。“哦，这个意思。”他喃喃道。  
　　接着他喝了口热乎乎的甜牛奶，拿着手机的那只手的拇指便忙活的起来，直到他举起了它，闪光灯对着“摩西”与“埃及佬”晃了一下。  
　　“你干了什么。”  
　　“你干了什么。”  
　　“你干了什么。”  
　　以上相同的三句话分别从三个人的嘴里以不同的语气说出来，大致可以简单地概括为“愤怒”、“惊恐”和“后悔”。  
　　“我发了一条新状态，顺便艾特了Eduardo，你们觉得‘新！出埃及记！——出Facebook记’这个标题怎么样？”  
　　整个世界都静了。  
　　“不！闭嘴！这回听我说！你想都别想继续威胁我的客户了！你那堆保证都是想敷衍我的废话！把你的鼻子砍下来当柴火说不定连极地都能变成末日火山！”这是Eduardo，也不是Eduardo，因为这段话其实是Mark的手机铃声。Mark的本来目的其实是好的，这段录音铃声为了提醒他自己在和Eduardo交流时的禁忌。但从来不考虑大众感受的他不明白他周围的人是有多尴尬。  
　　“喂？Wardo？”  
　　“让你失望了，Pai，我是Peter。”  
　　为什么是他们儿子？Eduardo到底在哪儿？刚才的邮件怎么回事儿？难道刚才是求救信号？他丈夫和他们儿子难道刚刚逃出犯罪分子的魔掌？难道Wardo受了重伤？  
　　“啥也没发生，我猜你可能在脑补出一部狗血电影。什么？Daddy？Pai，Daddy要接电话了。”  
　　Mark听着。  
　　“Mark？”  
　　“I'm here.”  
　　“我没事儿，那封邮件是Peter发的。”  
　　“替我跟你的秘书道歉，我刚才说他是苏门答腊岛上的眼镜猴。”  
　　“你又开始在背地里用语言攻击我的同事了吗？”  
　　“是的，我尽量...”  
　　“你控制不住的，等你变成了个老头子也会照样这么干，对此我毫不怀疑自己的判断能力。”  
　　“Wardo...”  
　　“我没生气。”Eduardo听起来似乎有些笑意。“虽然我觉得你应该不会好好和他道歉，但也许你可以做点什么当做道歉。”  
　　“对不起。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我刚才还说你趾高气扬。”  
　　“我接受你的道歉，虽然我有点想知道你为什么这么说，不过想想还是算了。那你呢？我晚上想吃点辣的。”  
　　“你回来了？”  
　　“早上十点多到家的。”  
　　“我现在就可以下班。”  
　　“Mark。”  
　　“我知道了，朝九晚五，朝九晚五。为什么他们俩在这事儿上都觉得你对？”  
　　“只有Sean才看热闹不嫌事儿大，Chris和Dustin理智尚存。你的健康有利于公司的可持续发展。”  
　　“Pai，我也不想听你们的‘私密’谈话，不过Daddy的手机一直免提状态。我就是友好的提醒你一下，Uncle Parker的‘出Facebook记’已经收获了2333个‘赞’了。”  
　　“...一会儿见。”他挂断了电话。转过头去寻找Sean，就在此时，他的手机亲了他一...不，一个手机怎么会亲亲，应该是一个响亮的亲吻并且伴随着些许喘息的声音。  
　　这个是专属于Eduardo的特殊提示音——当Eduardo有什么新状态更新的时候。  
　　Mark将手机屏幕解锁，点开Facebook一看，他丈夫转发了Sean Parker“出Facebook记”。Mark盯了手机屏幕一秒——就仅仅这一秒，他看起来非常痛恨自己为什么不是镭射眼，但是下一秒，他还是果断的给他丈夫的这条转发点了第一个赞。  
FIN.


End file.
